


I Just Need Seven Minutes

by Soul4Sale



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Hallucinations, M/M, Slash, Sleep Phobia, Yaoi, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was amazing that Craig got any sleep at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Need Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, been sitting on this one for a little while, now. I really wanted to show what Tweek and Craig’s life would be like as teens when they couldn’t stay together. **This is my personal headcanon** and if you don’t like it, that’s fine. I just like to headcanon that eventually, they’re nearly inseparable. Anyway, here we go~

_Tell me that you’re alright  
Yeah, everything is alright_

Slowly, blue eyes blinked open, sleep leaving the edges of his eyelids sticking together as Craig Tucker reached almost blindly for his phone. The song ended, but he hardly had a second before it started again, and by this point, he had the phone in hand.

“Hello?” Voice deeper and gruff with sleep, he coughed a little as he let his eyelids fall closed again, “Wha’ssamatter?” 

“Craig… C-can we talk?” The sniffles accompanying the quiet shake of the hyped up blond was enough to have Craig trying to sit up. Despite the allure of sleep, he managed to get up on his elbows and finally rolled onto his belly, instead.

“Yeah, Tweekers, wha’ssup?” 

The blond could tell he’d woken his friend up, with how he slurred his words and the deepness of his voice. Even still, he knew Craig was the only person who would ever be there for him when he had these issues. Taking a deep, shaky breath, he finally set into his current problem.

“I c-can’t sleep.” A soft sigh on the other end of the line had his hand working through his hair, “U-um… I saw th-the wailing woman again.” He whispered, now, though that was short lived, a shrill cry of fear leaving him seconds later as he buried his head under the pillow, phone pressed tight to his cheek.

“Aw, Tweekers… Need me to bust in through the window and hold you?” It was so natural to offer such a thing, at this point, even Craig was caught off guard by how easily the offer left him. 

“I… Hnng…” Peeking around, the shift of the phone against his cheek and the sheet above his head obvious enough to tell Craig Tweek was checking the room for his latest hallucination, “I… J-just need to listen to your voice.” Now, he was whispering, which meant he must have seen her. The squeak and rustle of fabric meant he was trying more desperately to hide.

“Alright, uh… What do you want me to--”

“I d-don’t care! Tell m-me a story, or something.” Tweek nearly shrieked, the pillow coming up over his head as the wailing only he could hear grew louder, “Craig, please!”

“Uh…” Glancing at the clock on his bedside table, Craig sighed. A story, at three AM, when he’d been rather deeply buried in a dream. Tweek was lucky he was so damn important. Clyde would have been hung up on long before now. “Once upon a time, there was an alien that was so tall he had to duck through all of the doorways on his home planet.” Yeah, that sounded about right. Tweek didn’t make a sound, save for a little sniffle, and that seemed to be enough to spur him further.

“This alien was out in his cruiser one evening, going for a long ride because he was sick of his homeworld. What he hadn’t expected was to run into an astronaut, just floating around, detached from his ship. He couldn’t really tell, but the lack of oxygen in his suit was actually starting to kill him, and as he started to lose consciousness, the alien pulled him into his ship with a tractor beam.”

A little ‘oh God’ left the blond, who was now focusing intently on the story of the alien and human. The wailing woman seemed to be the least of his worries, now.

“The alien managed to figure out what the human needed, and breathed new life into him with a kiss.” This story was getting very gay, very quickly, and Craig broke in the middle of it for a yawn. If he wasn’t careful, he’d end up with some kind of weird alien porn and Tweek would never forgive him. 

“The human punched the alien in the shoulder and the two stared at each other for a long time.” Yeah, that was definitely a better course of action. Of course, that put him at a loss for what to do next, and Craig sighed. He didn’t have the ability for storytelling that Tweek did, and he knew he probably sounded dumb.

A shockingly long silence stretched on between them as Craig tried to figure out just what to have happen next, and it suddenly occurred to him to listen, carefully. He could hear soft, slow breaths, calm and not rushed, just even. A little, tiny snore left the blond and heat blossomed over Craig’s cheeks. He could almost see Tweek, laying on his stomach, legs all akimbo and blanket tucked around every inch of him, dead asleep with the phone pressed to his face. With any luck, he wouldn’t drool on it, this time, but Craig wasn’t willing to place a bet on that. 

“Goodnight, Tweekers.” He whispered, his voice still husky from sleep as he hung up, placing his phone on the bedside table. Closing his eyes and ready to drift back into sleep, Craig sighed softly, already on the fuzzy verge of the world.

_Tell me that you’re alright  
Yeah, everything is alright_

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have another little piece that I started a while back and finally finished. Ouo I’m pretty happy with this, actually.


End file.
